Kokomi Teruhashi
Kokomi Teruhashi is one of the main characters and a prety girl of the series Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far 'Possible Oppoitnents' *Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Orihime Inoue (Bleach) *Sakura Matou (Fate) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) History Kokomi was first seen in Episode 1 walking on a street when she noticed Kusuo whom she recalls as Saiki Kunio. Thinking that Kusuo was having a such a dull summer, she felt sorry for him and thought that talking to him will make his summer better. Kokomi greeted Kusuo who just merely gave her a bow as a reply. Dumbfounded by Kusuo's brief and unfazed reaction, she started to try getting his attention. But no matter what she tried, Kusuo continued to ignore her. When Kusuo suddenly disappeared in front of her, she thought that Kusuo might be an illusion. Remembering her own words from before, she then concluded that she was the one hallucinating about Kusuo and believed that she had fallen for him. Kokomi later appears in Episode 5 was waiting for Kusuo with the intention of passing worksheets to Kusuo and the hidden idea of asking him out for tea, as she wanted to see him getting flustered. Kusuo manages to avoid her using his powers. Twenty minutes later, having still not found Kusuo, Kokomi asked Takahashi to help her find him. During the Sports Festival in PK Academy and Kokomi was participating in three-legged race with Sawakita. By giving him motivational words that if they win, she easily enthralled Sawakita. When the race started, Sawakita carried Kokomi bridal style and ran with only one leg, winning the race and earning their class 300 additional points. PK Academy was having a disaster drill and Kokomi lost her hood. Every boy (except Kusuo) went and gave her their hoods. When asked what they'll do without theirs, the boys said they have no regrets sacrificing themselves for her. Kokomi then grinned thinking that even without her saying anything, boys do her bidding without batting an eye. Kokomi later reappears in Episode 6, and runs into Kusuo who was with Riki and Shun on the streets, on their way to a ramen shop. Kokomi then asked them if she could tag along and they welcomed her, unaware of Kusuo's silent protests. Kokomi felt triumph at how easily she charmed Riki and Shun, and was dumbfounded by Kusuo's calmness. Thus, she was determined to break down his attitude. Upon arrival at Riki's said ramen shop, they discover that it was extremely rundown, which shocked Kokomi. Shun asked why Riki had brought them into such a dirty shop, making her feel bad about leaving. Upon entering the place, Shun once again asked her if it's alright to eat there, but she insists it's alright thinking that she will show her perfect lady attitude to Kusuo, and was determined to maintain her image even after the Ramen Shop Keeper's image terribly disgusted her. The ramen was dirty but Kokomi still ate it, shocking them all. In there, the likability of each person went down a bit but for Kusuo, Kokomi's likability went up. Kokomi ran into Kusuo by chance at a temple, together with Shun, Kineshi and Riki and started talking to them and Saiki's parrents. Seeing Kokomi, Kusuo's father was happy to see her for he had prayed that Kusuo could get a girlfriend. Kuniharu then invites everyone to the Saiki House, which Kokomi took as an advantage. In Kusuo's house, everyone got comfortable and were eating happily when Kurumi accidentally reveals that Kusuo was a Psychic. In an attempt to reduce the awkwardness of the atmosphere, Kuniharu made random comments, but made things even more awkward instead. When they all decide to go home, Kusuo follows them from behind,and removed the memory of what happened by hitting their heads with a crowbar. Back to school, it was then explained how their memories were differently filled by different memories. For Kokomi, she thought that Kusuo had trust issues and somehow concluded that it was because a girl had once broken his heart. Kokomi then thought that he shouldn't worry because she, the goddess will dissolve those worries in his heart. Kokomi was having trouble giving chocolates to Kusuo as an idiot had spread the rumor that she had brought valentine's chocolates. She was followed by a mob of boys who were going for her chocolate. She then decided to hide in the bathroom, where she realizes how the chocolate she had is actually a super rare item for desperate boys who are currently waiting outside the restroom. Thinking that they'd want it so bad they'll risk their lives for it, Kokomi started to fear it might end up getting Kusuo killed. Fearing that her chocolates may even start a world war, Kokomi decided to throw the chocolate at the window, silently apologising to Kusuo because she could not hand the chocolate to him. However, Kusuo caught the chocolate, thinking that she's over-exaggerating. Kokomi and Kusuo (who was wearing the telepathy silencer) were both shocked to meet each other in the theater. Kokomi had a peculiar expresion on her face and Kusuo started wondering why she would make a face like that. She suddenly told him that she she was with someone else at the theater but did not want Kusuo to get the wrong idea. The person she had went to the theater was then revealed to be Toru Mugami, a popular idol/actor. Kokomi was pondering about the awkward situation she had with Kusuo at the movies when suddenly Toru appeared and back-hugged her, shocking Kokomi who was in deep thoughts. It was then revealed that he was Kokomi's elder brother Teruhashi Makoto. She then blamed him for what happened at the theater. Makoto ends up making a visit to the Saiki Household, where he threw all sorts of insults at Kusuo even voicing he would be the man for her, showing his obsession with his sister. Kokomi was furious at her brother and yelled at him, saying that she hates him, shocking Makoto who fell to the floor crying. Kokomi left him saying that she won't be speaking to him again. Death Battle Info Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan Character Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Japan Combatants